


The Meeting

by transcowboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, No Strings Attached, Post-CP9 Independent Report, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcowboy/pseuds/transcowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob Lucci sat at a table in a small, local cafe, staring down broodingly into a cup of coffee, as if the coffee had done something to wrong him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

It's the last place she expected to run into him at, really, docked in a small port island in West Blue- well, that was saying she had expected to run into him again at all, when she hadn't. Truthfully, she'd have rather never had to see his face nor any of the other members of CP9's again. And, yet, she had clumsily caught herself in this odd situation.

At first, she had hardly recognized the man, with his long, messy black hair and dark circles under his eyes, and were it not for the white bird perched on his shoulder, the envelope tattoo and the unmistakable design of his carefully-trimmed facial hair, she would have been sure he was someone else. She hesitated, stopping in her tracks as she walked by, and began to block foot traffic behind her. The woman in the market booth to her right tapped her shoulder, giving her an odd look. "Excuse me, miss. Please move, you're blocking my booth display."

Robin only snapped back to reality then, giving the woman a short nod before stepping away, in the direction towards Lucci, for every other direction was blocked off by either people or stands. It was too late for her to just walk by, as the bird on his shoulder had noticed her, and was now squawking out in distress, ruffling his feathers as a sign of warning. Robin frowned, and by now had realised why she was so interested in the fact that she had ran into him yet again; she was curious, and she knew that she would not be able to rest peacefully tonight if she did not approach him, did not inquire about all of the many unanswered questions that she had. She sighed, resigned herself to this, and approached him, her presence well known by passersby and bird alike.

Rob Lucci sat at a table in a small, local cafe, staring down broodingly into a cup of coffee, as if the coffee had done something to wrong him. Lucci, by now, had heard the protests, and turned his gaze upwards, turning deathly pale when he recognized the woman approaching him. He said nothing, however, and allowed her to take a seat across the table from him, though he straightened his posture immediately, and sat up in his chair, crossing his arms and not once taking his eyes off of Robin.

There was a long silence, and they kept an uncomfortable eye contact, before decided to Lucci break both, looking away, out into the croud, and speaking. "You've come for revenge." It was not a question, but rather a statement. 

Robin's eyes widened, and she held back a laugh, shaking her head. "No. No such thing. Our meeting here is pure coincidence, I can assure you."

Lucci looked back to her, giving her a very odd, unreadable look. "I see. You are still with the Strawhats?"

"Yes. They're around the village, shopping. And you?"

"I, as well as the rest of the dissolved CP9, been on the run from the World Government for the last two years."

"I see." she said, echoing Lucci. "Because of Spandam, yes?" she hated saying that name; it was poison on her tongue.

"Yes." Lucci hissed, the tone in his voice becoming very bitter. "I've been hiding here, making my plans to take revenge. The day when I castrate him and rip his spine out draws nearer every minute."

Robin smiled. "Do invite me along when you do it. I have given him my regards before, but I doubt a second time will hurt."

Lucci echoed the smile, and said, "No. It will most _certainly_ hurt for him." Hattori cooed in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

Their talk carried back and forth for a few hours, and Robin found herself becoming more relaxed in her presence than she knew was neither healthy or sane. But she learned many fascinating things; all of the different members of CP9 lived in different parts of the village, seperated but still close to each other, should the Government show up. Lucci gave the information away only after Robin insisted, quite strongly, that she would never give the information away to any authorities, because why on earth would she, a woman that has been on the run from the Government her entire life, want to suddenly help them now? 'A fair point', Lucci had mused.

It was a talk between two eerily similar, emotionally detached killers, and they nearly scared off the cafe's poor waitress when she overheard them talking, only _potentially_ , mind you, about how quickly human flesh would rot under different circumstances and conditions. Oh well, Robin mused, at least she'd gotten a few glasses of wine before the waitress became deathly afraid of them and refused to serve them further, having the manager ask them to leave the premises before the authorities were called. And, of course, that was something neither of them wanted.

They left the cafe, and Lucci invited Robin to his small, humble, and plain flat. It sat above a corner shop, only it was by no means a nice location, as the streets it sat on reeked of either fish or meat because of its accompanying market stands, but she supposed a man like Lucci would, naturally, find it pleasant rather than revolting. Thankfully his apartment remained untouched by the horrible stench, and it was very clean, so clean that there was almost no furniture in the small room that made up the humble apartment, save for a bed and a chair, as well as a table or two. If she didn't know better, she would've assumed that he had just moved in, much less that he'd been living here for over two years.

She sat upon his bed as he poured them both a glass of wine, and she examined a small picture frame upon the nightstand, which surprised her, given that she hadn't taken Lucci for a sentimental man. The picture was all of CP9 standing in a line, looking deadly serious in a blaring contradiction to their true personalities. Spandam's face had been purposely burnt out, and there was a bit of wrinkling near Jabra's face as well. 

She looked up when Lucci approached her, interrupting her thoughts, and he handed her one of the glasses of wine. She accepted it gratefully, though she had already had more than her share at the cafe, and took a sip, looking back to the picture frame. Lucci followed her gaze. "Petty memorabilia." he said, picking up the picture frame and shaking his head. "It was a gift from Kalifa to all of us. She and everyone else insisted on celebrating our arrival on this island. I didn't see the point. I still don't."

"Sentimental gifts are nice, from time to time." Robin stood up, taking the frame from his loose grip and setting it back down. "However... I have a pressing question. Why did you invite me here?"

"Why did you come with me?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you."

"Speaking in riddles and rhymes is no way to seduce a woman, Rob Lucci." she stepped closer, and set her glass of wine down.

Lucci remained composed, but followed her example, setting his glass down as well. "You're very presumptuous. I said nothing of seduction."

"Hm. And what if I _do_?"

"Then I would be foolish to object. You're a very beautiful woman, Nico Robin."

Robin sprung, then, cupping Lucci's face in her palms and kissing him fiercely, moaning when she was pushed back and onto the bed. She spread her legs, instinctually, letting Lucci take his place between them. Their kiss broke not once during this, and Robin wrapped her legs around Lucci's waist, pulling him in closer, closer, _closer_.

She could not deny that being a sexual being out at sea was a very, very lonely experience. She and Nami had slept together from time to time, but it had always remained casual because Robin could tell that Nami was too afraid to admit her true feelings to her, and it had not yet become more than that, not yet become more than a simple form of stress relief.

And Robin really couldn't deny that it felt good to be with a man again, and... dear _gods_ , was Lucci a _man_. She could already feel him between her legs, hard against her core. She regretfully broke the kiss, then, as she was reminded of one _very_ important fact. She pulled away completely for just a moment and received an odd look from the man. "Do you have protection?" she asked, breathless, and as much as she so badly wanted this, she needed to know before this went any further.

"Yes.", was his simple reply, and, before Robin could respond- should she want to respond, that is-- he pulled her back in, kissing her harder, more intently, and his deft, swift hands moved to unbutton her top, doing so with practiced ease. He cast the garment aside when it was off, immediately moving next to free her of her bra.

Robin, disappointed that only she was undressed so far, summoned hands to help her even the scores, practically ripping off his white dress shirt and black pants in her impatience. He seemed far from bothered by this, as he himself had clumsily ripped her bra while trying to unfasten it. He tossed it aside, then, and cupped Robin's breasts in his hands, rolling his thumbs over her hard nipples and earning himself a moan. He accompanied his touches with teasing rolls of his hips, and Robin returned it so eagerly, mimicking him with ones of her own.

"You're wearing far too much for a summer island." Robin complained between kisses, then, finally managing to remove Lucci's pants when an idea sprang to mind.

Now, she absolutely hated to do so, but she pulled away again, this time completely, separating their bodies and moving further up the bed, removing her skirt and panties, and leaving herself completely bare. She could feel his eyes on her, and the tension in his muscles as he no doubt restrained himself from taking her right then and there, and the effort it took as he instead made to find a condom in his nightstand. His gaze not once left her, and he moved to her, who, to Lucci, was the perfect image of a goddess as she reclined back against the pillows of the bed, her legs spread with one hand between them, teasing herself. Lucci sat over her, his gaze heavy, and he took her in, the intensity of his glare making her shudder.

"You look ready to be ravished." he hissed.

"Then I'd rather you stopped talking about it and do it. Soon, preferably." Hands sprouted up on the bed, grabbing the condom from Lucci and ripping it open, rolling it over his length remarkably quick. The hands disappeared as quickly as they'd appeared, their purpose accomplished, and Robin wrapped one leg around him, drawing him in closer in an act of invitation.

Lucci wasted no time in entering her, and Robin couldn't stop the huff that escaped her as he thrusted in, forgoing any time-wasting pleasantries or gentleness, for he knew Robin could take him at his fullest. He hooked her legs up over his shoulders, to get a better angle as he fucked her, in such a straightforward way but such a very  _good_ way.Robin's back arched and she never once broke eye contact with Lucci, not even now, for she couldn't. His gaze was hypnotic, and his gaze was _sexy,_ because he was confident, damn him, and knew that it was him bringing them both to orgasm right now, that her orgasm relied solely on him. _Shit._ Robin couldn't last long, not like this, not after so long without a partner, and she cried out, coming around him, her back arching into an impossible position, and she begged for him to stop, to wait a moment for her sensitive body to recover.

Lucci slowed down, and to a halt, at the demand, and though it pained him, he was relieved that it only took Robin a moment to regain her composure after her orgasm. When she was ready, she rolled over onto her hands and knees, and spread her legs wider. Lucci was quick to catch on, and entered her once more, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer, and his thrusts from the beginning were hard and reckless. Robin moved to meet him every time, and after a while her arms collapsed beneath her and she adjusted to rest on her elbows instead, turning her head to glance back at Lucci, who had closed his eyes in concentration. He was moaning softly, his voice deep and guttural. He was close, Robin realised, and she tightened around him on purpose, making him groan out, the sound strained. He scowled, leaning down until his chest pressed up against her back, and he growled in her ear, his breath hot as he licked the outer shell of it, and. Oh.

Robin cried out, muffling the desperate, needy noises that she made in the pillows, her body trembling as she came again, and Lucci could no longer resist the tightening of her body, and came immediately afterwards, the pace of his hips stuttering as he loses himself, if only for a few seconds. He moans her name quietly during his orgasm, almost so quietly that she, with her orgasm-addled mind, would've not been able to hear it if he had not happened to have his mouth up against her ear when he did so.

Lucci pulled out when he was finished, allowing Robin to roll back over, and she closed her legs with a satisfied moan, watching Lucci knot off his condom, tossing it off into the trash bin, before standing up and beginning to dress again. She sat up on her elbows, still naked, watching as he pulled his messy, frizzy hair up into a ponytail, practically ignoring her now. If she were a different, more naive women, she would be hurt by this display. But she understood.

She slipped out of bed after him, collecting all of her clothes as well, being careful not to intrude on his post-orgasm routine. She dressed, running a hand through her hair as she did so, trying to brush out the tangles and mats in it. Lucci was back on the bed, now, reclining as he sipped on his wine. He was watching her dress.

As she turned to leave, he called her name.

"Nico Robin." She turned to face him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

"Come see me again some time."

"Of course." she smiled at him, before turning and exiting the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> I take writing commissions at my blog @dfabjohnnyjoestar


End file.
